Ties and Bonds Forever
by YellowFlash67
Summary: "A bond can be easily broken as a war can be easily started." What if Naruto had a family, and is more determind than ever to protect those he loves, but when his ultimate sercet is exposed, who will he turn to?  Naruto smiled."We choose our own paths."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or make money off this fan fiction. **

**Summary: Naruto receives training early from his nee-Chan Shirona and aniki Kyuubi and because of these two people Naruto's life changes forever. Will this be good for the Leaf village and the rest of the Naruto world? I don't know either. We'll have to wait and see. AU, though some things will remain the same. Many OC. The Uchiha clan massacre has not yet happened. Pairings are not final for now.**

**Word Count: 2,385**

Chapter One: Beginning Bonds

"Naruto slow down. The food isn't going anywhere." Naruto eyed his nee-chan suspiciously before nodding. He finished his tenth bowl of ramen before setting the bowl aside. "How was school today?" She sipped her tea and waited for the answer.

"Fine." Why was she bringing this up again? Nee-chan almost never asked how his day went. She was always too busy telling him how _her_ day went.

"I got this letter from the Academy this morning. It said that you were in danger of failing _again. _Care to explain why?"

"Didn't the letter already explain it to you?" Shirona slammed the tea cup down and cleared the table.

"I just that maybe you would want the chance to explain yourself before I did this." Leaving the room, Naruto waited as he heard shuffling in the kitchen. A few minutes later, she appeared with a full bag of his ramen. "If you don't pass this year Naruto, you can say bye to your ramen. Forever."

Naruto dropped to his knees and chocked back a sob. How could she do this to him? Naruto threw his head up and yelled, "Why KAMI? WHY? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

"You were born for one thing." Shirona stated. He glared at her as she poured more tea in their cups ignoring him. "Would you like me to help you study." Naruto shook his head.

"What's the point anyway? I'll still be the 'dobe,' the 'dead-last', 'loser.' All of the above and nothing compared to the others."

"That's the problem Naruto." Picking him by the collar Shirona dragged him to the door, grabbing their coats/jackets on the way. "Come one. I wanna show you something cool." They ignored the glares from the villages and curious stares from the ninja, as Shirona led them to a river. He watched her take off her shoes and step on to the water. She placed her hands in a ram seal; bit her thumb before running through a series of seals. Finally she yelled "Kuchiyose no Justu." In a poof of smoke stood two huge fish. The first one was mainly blue with its underbelly being yellow with spots along its body. It had three pointed dark blue crest on its head and four white fins down its backside. Its mouth was wide open showing off four long canine teeth. The second one was less frighten in appearance to Naruto. Its body was mostly cream with ruby eyes and three black dots down its neck. The top of the head was longer than the rest with a point at the end, and what looked like red eyebrows extending above its eyes and thicker red like fins hanged at the sides of the head. It tail was covered with pink and blue scales with striations of black, and four large scales, red and blue in the middle, overlapped at the end like a fan. Turning back to Naruto, Shirona held out her hand. Shaking his head Naruto took a few steps back keeping his eyes on the first fish. Shirona followed his eyes and smiled as realized this. "Don't worry about him He doesn't bite. Unless I say so…that is." Naruto's face paled. _Great. That helped a lot. Time to go with plan B._ She thought. "I'll give ya this bowl of hot delicious beef-chicken ramen." She held a bowl in front of him with a pair of chopsticks. She didn't even have time to move out of the way as he tacked her into the water. They heard laughter coming behind them and both of them felt something wrap around them.

"_He's quite cute Shirona. He'd make a perfect trainer."_

"**Skip that. He'd be a feared legend on the battlefield under my training." **

"_Must you always be focused on training and working people and summons a like, Oba."_

"**You make me sick with all that caring and compassion talk, you know that? Why don't you just shove it up you a-" **He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a tail covered his mouth.

"_Don't use that foul-language in front of the children or I'll smash your head your in." _Shirona and Naruto sweat-dropped as the massive fish in front of them argued. Turning her head to a soaked Naruto she pointed to the fish on the left. "The big, scary, and demeaning one is Oba. The nicer one is Kikuno." Naruto smiled at Kikuno as she laid him on top of her head. Shirona climbed on top of Oba and screamed as he dived under water without warning.

"_That fish has got serious issues. It's always about work, work, work, and no play time." _Kikuno swam to the surface and gently pushed Naruto off her head. A few minutes later and Shirona was blasted in the air before screaming at Oba, holding on to him for dear life. He threw her off his back and next to Naruto. Rubbing her backside she glared at him before crossing her arms.

"Naruto, what you see before you is two strong summons. One cruel, feared, and just plain evil. And one with a fiery passion and determination to never give up. However they weren't always like this. Believe it or not, when Oba was younger he was timid, weak, and fragile. Many thought that he wouldn't survive long on the battlefield, but now he probably can toe to toe with some of the world's strongest ninja. His determination kept him going. Now he's just another slave-driving sensei who takes pleasure in seeing his students in pain." Oba nodded at Shirona before getting a weird gleam in his eyes. Rolling her eyes Shirona continued. "Kikuno was always caring and kind to others even when they doubted her abilities. Sometimes she failed a mission to safe her subordinates. Many saw this as a weakness and classified her as a useless and weak summon. Now she is a one of best medic summons there is. She's second to Katsuyu."

"**You're telling the boy our life stories why now? And why did I have to come here?"** Oba asked.

"_Oh please, it's not like you were doing anything before. You were watching the soaps while eating fried bird. Oh… yes, you were really busy, before all this." _Shirona held back a chuckle, while Naruto just outright laugh.

"You see…young Naruto has been having trouble at the academy-"

"_Stop right there Shirona. I know the problem." Turning to Naruto Kikuno lowered her head so that she was at eye-level with the boy. "Someone giving you a hard time sweetie? Who is it? I'll smash their heads if they bother you again. I want names. I'll track them down and beat the crap out of them. I'll-"_

"Kikuno, he's not being picked on, at least I don't think he is. He's having problems with…math, writing, history those sorts of things, and he thinks there's no point in trying anymore."

"_Of course theirs a point my boy! If you give up you'll be proving them right. Prove them wrong! Kick their butts! Show them what real power is! Never give up and you'll go far! That's one thing I learned in my life. If you give up now what would be the point of living. Would you give up at everything when it gets hard or will you face it head on and give it your best effort?" _After that she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"**For once we completely agree with each other Kikuno. Either give up and die with regret, knowing you could have made a difference in the world boy, or prove to those who doubt you and show them that with a little extra hard work you can go a long way." **Oba vanished in another poof of smoke leaving a shocked Shirona and thinking Naruto.

"That's bow. They were never this deep when I had problems." Signing Shirona clapped Naruto on the back. "Naruto why don't you stay at my place for the night, and I'll walk you to the academy in the morning." Naruto didn't answer and just starting walk back as he thought about what the fish summons said. When he was out of sight, she turned to the trees. "He's gone now. You can come out now." Three ANBU figures appeared in front of her a few seconds later.

The first one had straight purple hair covered by a porcelain mask like a cat with one red stripe on vertical side of the forehead and one red horizontal stipe on each cheek. The second had silver gravity defying hair and was reading an orange book while giggling. For some reason this angered the first ANBU. The third had an oval shaped mask with tear drops and a small red swirl in the center. All three of them wore the standard ANBU uniform. The first one stepped forward and eyed Shirona. Closing her eyes Shirona turned her back on them siting on the ground trying to find her shoes, she laid down earlier. She heard one of them sit next and she raised an eyebrow while she slipped each shoe on.

"How did you detect us?" asked the cat anbu.

"I sensed your aura. You can cover your charka, but it's almost impossible to cover one's aura completely." Shirona tied her hair up in a high ponytail as she walked away from the anbu. "It would take special training to cover up you're aura. If you want to, I could teach you how to control it, though it could take a lot time before you mastered it."

"Tell me something. Why do you hang out with Naruto, while the majority of the village treats him like the plague or a demon?" Shirona stared at the silvered hair man and signed deeply.

"Everyone deserves a change, don't you think? No point in judging somebody before you get to know them right?" She smiled warmly at the anbu before turning to the last one. "Naruto tells me you protected him from a few mobs in the past and for that I thank you." She continued her walk not even waiting for the anbu to answer her. When was out of hearing socket, the cat mask anbu turned to the others.

"As of now we must report her to the Hokage and watch her closely."

"Don't worry. I'll be watching _very_ closely." Said the one with the orange book.

"I fear for her safety now Kakashi, especially if you're going to rape or molest her." Said the third anbu.

"You're only saying that Itachi because you're afraid she'll fall for my good looks and not even think about going on a date with you." Itachi scoffed at this.

"I wouldn't want to go on a date with her in the first place. She not's my type." Both men got a smack from their squad leader as she body flickered to the Hokage's office with the two following behind her.

**Meanwhile with Naruto and Shirona….**

"Shirona nee-chan, can I ask you a question?" Shrugging she paused whatever she was doing, giving Naruto her full attention. Naruto blurted out, "I don't want to give up nee-chan. I want to grow strong and prove the others wrong."

Pause.

"I thought you were going to ask me a question, Naruto-_kun." _

"Did you ever feel this way before nee-chan? Like the whole world is against you and that everything and everyone hated you."

"I did when I was younger, but a friend of mine, helped me through. He showed me that life is supposed to be lived to the fullest every minute of every hour, and every hour of every day. When we're together it feels like nothing can stop us. Maybe you'll meet him some day, Naruto. You guys sort of look-alike but worrying over this now won't help anybody, right? We'll talk more about this when you get home tomorrow, okay?" Tucking him in Shirona shut off the light, leaving the door creaked a bit, walking back to her room to get rest for the night.

"**I'll help you with your dreams Naruto. No matter what." Said a certain fox.**

**Hokage's office**

"Hokage-sama, Naruto is being guarded by a young lady, who appears to bear no ill feeling towards him at all." Yugao reported taking off her cat mask.

"That's good news. Update me whenever you get more info on her. Other than that continue watching Naruto, and Itachi-kun make sure you keep your…urges in check, please. Your all dismissed." Kakashi and Yugao nodded and left. Itachi glared at the old man before leaving as well.

"I…don't…like…her." He muttered.

**The end of Chapter One ladies and gentlemen. Next time on Family Ties and Bonds: "Never give up, even with the tough gets going Naruto!" An old friend of Shirona comes by and Itachi gets jealous. **

**Shirona**

**Age: 17**

**Physical Description: **

**Hair: Waist length, light yellow at the top then fades to red. **

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Blood Type: A**

**Likes/Dislikes: You'll see throughout the story.**

**Family: You'll see later on in the story. **

**Weakness: You'll see in the next chapter.**

**Clothes: You'll see in the next chapter too.**

**Love interests: You'll see.**

**Other: You'll see.**

**Suggestions on Justus and OCs are welcomed at all times. I'll try to make Shirona and other OCs as real and human as possible. Shirona has some flaws guys. You'll find out about one of them in the next chapter. Updates would be at least once a week, hopefully. Thank you all of you who read this. Review please, if you have the time. Bye!**

**P.S. Oba and Kikuno are Pokémon that I turned into summoning's. Oba is a Gyarados and Kikuno is a Milotic. I don't own Pokémon either, so don't sue me. **

**P.S.S. More Pokémon will appear and there will be other crossovers though they will be more likely small. **


End file.
